Nothing Will Ever Get in the Way
by Faith Hope Vengeance and Love
Summary: No slaying. Faith and Buffy live a normal High School life.
1. Invitation

Nothing will ever get in the way. By Veronica Anderson.

Chapter 1: Invitation

Faith and Buffy had been best friends since before school. Now in 12th grade, they still haven't let anybody get in the way of their friendship. One day, a girl that Faith didn't get along asked Buffy to go to a party. Buffy was going to say no, when Cordelia interrupted her.

"There won't be any drinking or stuff like that," Cordelia told her.

"Okay, can I bring a friend?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry, my parents are boring and gave me a limit of 26 people. You're the last one unfortunately." Cordelia told her.

"Well, when is it?"

"Friday night at 8. So will you come? Here's my #. I don't want to make you rush. Call me when you know." And with that Cordelia walked away.

Buffy had to choose, go to a party or hang out with Faith like she promised. Faith had heard everything that was said. She was happy that Buffy got invited to a party for once. She usually had to bring Buffy without asking. Faith was also very upset though, only because they always hung out on Fridays'. And not just that, Faith had spent all week trying to get money so she could buy movie tickets to see the new movie that Buffy so desperately wanted to see. She had already bought them and was going to tell her when she heard Cordelia. How could she possibly tell Buffy now?

"Hey Faith, are you feeling okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Brought put of her thoughts, Faith looked down to see Buffy looking up at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Faith lied.

"You Sure?" Buff pressed Knowing how Faith acted when she lied.

Faith smiled knowing she'd been caught. Buffy always knew when she was trying to lie. Faith never thought it was fair. But she never asked how Buffy knew.

Faith realized Buffy was looking at her waiting for an answer. She sighed giving in to Buffy.

"Okay, I bought something for Friday." Faith said.

" Faith I-" Buffy was interrupted by Faith.

"I know I heard you two talking. You don't have to explain anything. I just want you to be happy and have fun." Faith said, "Did you make up your mind, because I want you to go. Have fun with out me for once I'll be fine."

Before Buffy could say anything to Faith the bell rang telling them it was time for 1st period.


	2. The final bell

Chapter 2: The final bell.

Everyone was waiting for Friday's final bell. The teacher- Mrs. Dice- had one ore thing to say.

"Please do your homework this weekend. Faith, Buffy, I hope you realize that I'm talking to you." Mrs. Dice said looking at Faith and Buffy who had been talking until she said their names. They both stopped talking as soon as they heard her say them.

" I don't know what you two do all weekend that makes you not have time for your homework, but I'd like to give you a good grade." Mrs. Dice continued. She started passing out homework sheets. Faith felt irritated because she knew- unlike Buffy- that a lot of people thought they were together because of all the time they spent together. And that was so untrue. Buffy had a boyfriend, Angel, and even though Faith hated him she let it go because it made Buffy happy. Faith herself didn't want that yet seeing as they were going to collage. Faith thought dating was a waste of time.

Mrs. Dice had given her and Buffy their sheets and Faith stuffed it into her folder. Well, she would have the time to get it done. Buffy had said yes to Cordelia , leaving Faith hanging. Faith had learned from herself not to spend money unless it was for herself. She and Buffy hadn't let anything get in the middle of their friendship, but since Cordelia invited Buffy to the party, Buffy had been avoiding her. They only talked in class, and even then Buffy tried to ignore her. Faith felt like they weren't friends any more-, and she hated it.

'when's the stupid bell going to ring?' Faith thought.

As if the bell could read her mind, it went off. Buffy got up and walked away from Faith.

'And the game starts' Faith thought.

Faith honestly couldn't wait until Cordelia told Buffy that they couldn't hang out anymore. While she was walking to her locker, Buffy walked in front of her.

"Um, Faith, I don't know how to say this but we cant hang out anymore." Buffy said, a look of hurt went across her face.

Buffy walked away before Faith could say anything. Faith literally felt like she had just been hit in the face with a rock, or something hard. She ran to her locker and grabbed her things, then ran out of the school and straight home so no one saw her cry. Cordelia smiled at Buffy and they went to get their stuff from their lockers. Buffy felt horrible.


	3. The end of their friendship

chapter 3: the end of their friendship.

Buffy was laying in her bed looking at a photo album of her and Faith. She was upset that they weren't friends anymore. Then when she thought about it she was also happy because now she could be popular. She would actually fit in. then she thought about Faith. Buffy looked over at the clock on her night stand,7:30. Time to start getting ready.

Faith was throwing everything that reminded her of Buffy away. She couldn't believe that their friendship had ended that quick, she didn't even get a say in it. Faith found a picture of her and Buffy when they were 7. They were at the park playing on the slide. Faith was the villain and Buffy was the super hero. Faith had been climbing up the slide when Buffy was going down. They collided and both fell off the slide with big grins on their faces. Faith ripped it up and threw it away and started to do her homework to get her mind off of Buffy.

Faith finished her homework at 8:30 and started thinking. Her thoughts drifted back to Buffy ending their friendship. Faith threw a book at the wall.

"I can't _believe _her! She did it just so she could fit in." Faith said to herself.

The next day Faith went to her weekend job at Friendly's. Guess who showed up? Buffy and Cordelia walked in at 2:30. Faith was just getting off her break, so she had to serve them. She gave them ten minutes to think and walked to their table.

"Can I get you anything?" Faith asked.

"How about a new waiter?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordy!" Buffy said..

"Do I have to act like plankton?" Faith asked, smirking. She was the only one that knew Buffy still watched sponge bob.

"No thank you. I'll take the cherry drink and whatever today's special is." Cordelia said, not looking at Faith.

Faith smiled and wrote it down. Then looked at Buffy.

"The usual and cotton candy today" Buffy said, smiling at Faith.

"Extra cherries?" Faith asked, writing down Buffy's order.

"No thank you." Buffy answered.

"Okay so I got, today's special and a cherry drink for Cordelia, and for Twinkie, her usual and a cotton candy drink with extra cherries." Faith said walking away.

"Faith no!" Buffy yelled/screamed.

Faith was already in the kitchen. She made Cordelia's drink first. And finally she got to Buffy's. She smirked dumping in 25- well she lost track after 25 cherries, and brought them their drinks.

"Cherry for the loser, and cotton candy for the princess." Faith said setting their drinks down in front off them.

"I said no," Buffy said. "I don't have the extra money."

"Who said your paying? I can get three meals free. I only eat here twice. Your meal is free" Faith told Buffy, with a smile.

They watched Faith walk away. Then they started talking about anything and everything. When they finally left Faith started cleaning up their table and found a fifty-dollar bill.

"Thank you Buffy," Faith whispered.


	4. Questioning

Chapter 4: Questioning

"Buffy! Buffy! B! B! B!" Faith screamed chasing Buffy through the halls.

Buffy looked over her shoulder just in time to see Faith fall on her face. Buffy and Cordelia Both busted out laughing.

"Awww, I guess she really is falling for you." some guy said, looking at Buffy.

He didn't get to say anything else before Faith slammed him into a locker.

"Mommy!" the guy screamed.

"Your mommy's not gonna save you. You better hope you make it out without broken bones." Faith growled walking towards the guy.

Buffy grabbed Faith. Faith tried to run forward but Buffy was to strong.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!" Faith yelled.

"Faith…"Buffy trailed off, until Faith was looking at her.

"Ya B?" Faith asked.

"Knock it off!" Buffy screamed.

Faith immediately stopped. Cordelia, Xander, Willow, Oz, Kennedy, and Tara stood off to the side laughing hysterically.

"leave her alone before she decides top go all puma on you guys." Buffy said, walking over to her friends.

That night Faith took out her extra copy of them on the slide and put the photo albums back in her closet. She knew they would be friends again. She just had to have a little faith and hope.


	5. Friend or Foe? and games

Chapter 5: Friend or foe? And games.

The next day, Faith was walking to the park. There was a pond there that she liked to toss rocks in. She got there and seen Buffy.

'Hmm… I should scare her." Faith thought.

She walked up behind Buffy as quiet as she could.

"oh my gosh!" she yelled right beside Buffy.

Buffy fell into the pond. Faith started laughing. The next thing she knew, she was in the pond with Buffy.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked, glaring at Faith. "I don't have time for you."

"But yesterday we were fine. What happened?" Faith asked her.

Buffy laughed at her. Faith got that feeling again. She rubbed her face. Buffy rolled her eyes, got out of the water, and walked over to Cordelia who had just walked over towards the rest of the group.

The next day Faith was at the pet store to get snake food, frog food, and chameleon food. Faith was a reptile type of girl. She was looking for a fish when Buffy walked up to her.

"Need some help?" Buffy asked her.

"No thanks," Faith said.

"Hey about yesterday, I'm sorry. I was upset." Buffy told her.

"Ya and you took it out on me. It's always taken out on me." Faith said.

Faith walked away to pay. She didn't care if Buffy was up set or heart broken. Hey she could join the club! Faith was already a member and had been fir a week now.

That night Faith went to bed and had a horrible dream. She woke up sweating and panting. In the dream Cordelia had turned Buffy into a villain. Buffy wanted to hurt Faith. Faith had ran but tripped and fell. Before she had time to get up Buffy was already there. She woke up before Buffy could do anything.


	6. The best Monday ever

chapter 6: The best Monday ever

'School. Why school?' Faith thought, as she walked on to her homeroom.

Buffy was sitting in Faith's seat with her books on the other desk. She looked around. The rest of the gang were sitting in pairs. Willow was sitting with Tara, Kennedy with Cordelia, and Xander with Oz. And each one of them were doing their own thing. Kennedy was listening to her ipod. Willow was reading a book. Tara was looking over her homework. Xander was playing with some pencils and markers. Oz was looking out the window. Buffy was smiling at her and moving over to the desk her books sat on. And Cordelia was giving her a death glare. Faith walked back to her seat.

"Hey Faith," Buffy said.

"Hey Buff." Faith said. "You know I had a dream about you."

"Ya did?" Buffy asked.

"Ya, kinda scared me." Faith said.

"How?"

"Well, in it Queen loser turned you into a villain. She told you that your first mission was to hurt me."

Buffy looked at her a shocked yet amused look on her face. Faith took a sip of her water. Buffy motioned for her to continue. Faith took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, you seemed to like the idea. So you went out to find me. When you did you said 'My mission is to hurt you.' Then comes the part I don't like."

"What?" Buffy asked, still the amused look was on her face.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Faith asked her.

"Yes, yes I am." Buffy answered. " Now come on. I want to know what happened."

Faith looked at her. "No one hears about this got it?" she threatened.

Buffy nodded, "got it."

Faith took another deep breath and continued.

" I screamed like a little girl and ran. Then after running two or three blocks and tripped and fell. Before I could get up you were in front of me. Then I woke up. And are you busy Friday?" Faith finished.

"Nice dream. And no I'm free. Ya want to hang out or something?" Buffy said.

"Yes. I do." Faith answered.

And the teacher walked in. Time for the 6 and a half hours of torture to begin.


	7. Friday!

next chapter is up. Sorry if it took long. With school its hard to keep up. Read on!

Chapter 7: Friday!

'Ring…now!…now!…..Now!' Faith thought, looking at the bell.

Buffy poked her three times. Faith grabbed her hand and looked at her. Buffy smiled. She slide a onto Faith's desk. Faith picked It up. She looked at Buffy. Buffy was looking at the teacher. She opened the note and read it.

'Are we going to hang? Are we going to your house or mine? Is it a sleep over? Do I bring pj's or can I borrow some? Are we friends again? Can we go to the movies one day? Answer me!'

Faith looked at Buffy, who stuck her tongue out at her. She looked down at the note again.

'Okay," Faith thought. She started to write back.

'Yes we are hanging out. My house. Yes it's a sleep over. You can borrow PJ's . Like 6:30. Maybe someday. Yes, were friends, I guess. And I did!'

She passed back the note and Buffy read it. Faith looked over to see Buffy grinning like a kitten. She blinked like and looked at the teacher.

'ooohhh poo!' Faith thought.

She hadn't paid any attention to the lesson. The teacher was passing out homework sheets looking right at them. She took the note from Buffy.

"Should I read it?" she asked.

"Yes!" the class screamed.

Faith and Buffy both shook their heads no as fast as they could.

"Okay," She opened the note.

Faith grabbed her stuff and looked at the clock. She motioned for Buffy to do the same. Buffy did what Faith said. Mrs. Dice looked from the to the unfolded note.

"Are we going-" Mrs. Dice was cut off by the bell.

Faith looked back at her, " In your face loser!" she yelled and ran out before Mrs. Dice could say anything. The class laughed.

Next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully.

- faith hope joy and vengence.

Peace people!


	8. The hang out

Chapter 8: the hang out.

There was a knock on the door. Faith walked over to get it, looking at the clock. She was home alone until Buffy got there. It was only 4:26. Buffy shouldn't be there for 2 hours and 4 minutes. Buffy was barley ever early, and when she was it was only by 5 minutes. Now being late was Buffy's favorite thing to do. Faith looked out the peep hole. It was Cordelia. She opened the door. She was about to say something, when Cordelia interrupted her.

"If Buffy is, staying so am I." Cordelia said, walking past Faith.

"No, you aren't." Faith grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen Faith-" Cordelia was cut off by Buffy.

"Why are you here.?" Buffy asked her.

"I'm staying to," Cordelia told her.

" No you're NOT!" Faith screamed.

"Cordy I hate to break it to ya but its just me and Faith tonight. We have to talk about our friendship." Buffy said

"What ship?" Cordelia asked.

"Friendship. What else would she have said?" Faith asked.

Cordelia shrugged and walked out of Faith's house. Buffy looked at Faith. They both shrugged, smiling. They walked out into the living room. Faith looked at the clock and decided to order pizza.

5 minutes later….

"No! just peppers, onion, and pepperoni!" Faith screamed.

"Mushroom?" asked the person on the phone.

"NO!" Faith screamed.

"okay, just peppers, onion, and pepperoni, with a side of fries?" he asked.

"Yes!" Faith screamed.

"okay ma'am, it will be ready in 45 minutes." the guy said hanging up.

Faith put her phone down and walked out of the kitchen. When she looked out into the living room she saw Buffy asleep on the couch. Faith smiled and walked out into the living room. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She leaned over to wake up Buffy. Buffy's eye's fluttered open and she looked around until her eyes landed on Faith. She yawned, stretching.

"Sorry." Buffy said.

"Its cool," Faith said. "Dinner should be here in, oh, 35 minutes."

"Can we watch a movie or something?" Buffy asked.

"I guess so." Faith said.

She walked over to her movie case. She was over reading a bunch of names when there was a knock on the door. Faith grabbed the money while Buffy ran to the door. When Faith got to the door, she saw Buffy leaning against the wall. Buffy motioned for Faith to open the door. Faith opened it.

"where's Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I dunno. Why?" Faith answered.

"Because we have to work on our project. Its due tomorrow." Willow told her.

Faith looked at her, Willow looked right back. Faith got an innocent look on her face and slammed the door in Willow's. Buffy rolled her eyes. They watched tv for 10 more minutes. There was another knock on the door.

"Oh my god!" Faith screamed, walking to the door.

She opened the door ready to punch someone in the face. It was the pizza guy. She held up a finger and went to get the money. She gave him the money and took the pizza and fries. Then once again, slammed the door shut.

For the rest of the night, Buffy and Faith ate pizza and fries, drank 6 glasses of soda each, and watched movies until 3:30 in the morning. They both fell asleep right after the last movie ended. But before they fell asleep, Buffy whispered, "Nothing will ever get in the way."

"Never ever." Faith whispered.

The last thing Faith could remember was, the credits of The Lion King 2 rolling on the screen.

The End.


End file.
